comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2017-10-01 - MM Flower Arrangers
It is a quiet afternoon in Grant's Gym. There are no customers at present perhaps because it's a rare nice day outside and they're doing the parks or running for health instead of from something. Ted is doing the books as it is the first of the month. He's doing it old school with a ledger and a pencil when the door opens. A young clean shaven man with a buzz cut, in a sharply pressed shirt enters and walks up to Ted. He waits until ted finishes adding the column (which takes a minute). Ted looks up and gives a smile, "What can I do for you, young man?" The sound of someone on the treadmill is audible. It just started up, apparently there's someone in the gym after all. It just started up, so might be anyone...did this guy bring a friend? Or is someone just kind of wandered in? The man bristles slightly at Ted's address. Then he's all smiles and says, "I represent a neighborhood watch program that's taking root in Gotham City. We'd like to put our advertisements in your window." He slides a yardstick poster into Ted's ledger. The Champ regards it, "We can always use a neighborhood watch. Let's see what I can d ... friends of Humanity? Are you the guys from New York City?" The militia man smiles and says, "Oh you heard of us? Well let me ask you something Mr. Grant, wouldn't you want to secure the future for the human race? Do you want to see filthy mutants overrun us? We have a chance to make Gotham into a sanctuary for humanity ..." Outside on the street a group of Friends of Humanity are trying to hand out leaflets when their advance scout is thrown unceremoniously through the door to Grant's Gym. The Group Leader scowls and says to a particularly burly 'trooper', "Brock! Go in there and teach that stupid old fool a lesson." Then he looks at the man down and tsks. Taken the task by some old codger. Brock enters the gym and shuts the door behind him, slipping a wicked looking knife out and grinning. Richard Dragon has arrived. In the gym proper, the hyper-fit asian girl who's apparently broken in is ignoring the altercation. She's running on the treadmill, and by running one would look at her and see an olympic sprinter trying to break the machine. The fact that she's holding the pace as a small asian 'chick' might get a bit of the intruder's attention, but her focus is supreme. Ted would recognize her face if he looked. He might be distracted. A tall redhead is making his way down the street, hands in the pockets of his red label levis with his bomber jacket zipped up. The chinese fire dragon logo is proudly displayed across his back, though fools approaching from the front might not be so privileged with this advance notice. The dragon has no cause to hide who he is at the moment. Richard happens to have been on his way to scope out the nearest establishment. His own is several blocks away in the worse part of town, hardly competition. At the moment though, numbers suggest assistance might be appreciated in a moment. Richard calls out,"Hey, you better ease up and calm down. Is that any way to show a positive face?" Clearly, Richard has no idea who they are yet. Inside the gym things go about the way you'd expect. Ted says, "You shouldn't close that door." Brock gets the knife kicked out of his hand so hard it sticks in the ceiling. He notes it is stuck alongside a number of knives before Ted grabs him by his belt and hammers the blade all the way in with Brock's head. He let's the muscle drop as he throws an uppercut. Brock falls to his knees and Ted's knee tags him under the chin. Then he throws the wobbly muscleman through the closed door. Ted turns to the treadmill and suddenly grins. He holds up all ten fingers for his rating and looks at Cassandra to confirm. "Hah? Hah? Ten out of ten?" Given that Cass knows immediately what Ted is asking, she lets the treadmill slow by stepping off the sides. It whines with annoyance at her poor treatment, as she leans on the stability support arms and looks at Ted thoughtfully. Then waggles a hand with a so-so motion. Her head turns to glance out the nearby window and she raises an eyebrow, then hops down from the machine and motions to the door with her chin. Apparently she sees something outside. Seeing Ted's reaction to her response she rolls her eyes and adds, "Knife should have gone in without help. You enjoy that more?" Her english isn't perfect, but at least it's words. Richard Dragon squints at the display, hands unpocketing to fold loosely across his chest. He sees now that he likely isn't needed here, so just humms for a moment before commenting aloud,"Come on now. They're just kids." The fellow trying to hand out flyers is surprised by the sudden violence from the gym. This was supposed to be a simple gimmick, peaceable activism and all that. He's a fit young man of not quite six feet, maybe twenty ish with curly blonde hair and he peers at Ted with green eyes. "Hey, what gives? You a mutant lover? Never figured you for that, Gotham doesn't have enough trouble for you without encouraging the freaks?" Surprised by the ejection of their Burly Gentleman ™, the remaining group of rowdies gets up from their bottoms whence they'd fallen. They gather, whispering amongst themselves for a moment. "Should we help?" "I fell on my keys." "Not that again, we need to focus. Gather our energy." "Should we use...that?" "Do you know any others?" "Well, no." "Then let's just use it then." And they suddenly form up into a v-shape formation, hands held high, and shout out "We're behind you sir!" Then form Power Ranger poses. Ted Grant decides belatedly perhaps he should just shut the door and lock it till the cops come. A street brawl is one thing but politics? Sick! Blecch. Then he replies he has a ripped frame and a sad little doorknob in his hand. Yeah ... his eyes widen as he sees the v-formation. "What the heck ... " He looks over his shoulder to Cassandra, "9.5?" Then he turns back to the Friends of Humanity bewildered. Richard Dragon is snickering into his palm at the display. He almost can't contain it. His cheeks are flushed as he reaches with his other hand into his pocket for his cell phone, holding it up to record. Some people just won't believe things until they see them. Plus it's guaranteed hits on youtube. Cassandra looks outside. She blinks several times, absolutely not having expected this, and sighs. Then she grins, nudging Ted in the ribs gently with her elbow. "All yours," she says, miming a strike in bowling for a moment before blithely wandering out of the path of the lucky business owner. Over by Richard, where she nods to him idly. Cassandra Cain will rate the proceedings as they pass. For now, she's got a 9/10 fingers raised. The leaflet kid blinks as everyone takes up fighting poses. What was he supposed to be doing? Oh yeah, the kid takes up a position on the far left. He raises his arms out like wings and stands on one leg, the other cocked as if he's trying to be a swamp bird of some type. It's his first time, he'll get there. Having no real idea what to do AFTER they get into this formation, the V-section of Friends of Humanity kind of stand there for a moment. Then the guy in front, sweating uncertainly, says, "We've, uh, asked you nicely. Yeah! Now stop defending evil and wait what were we supposed to memorize? It was on the leaflet, does anyone have a copy oh yeah thanks." They pause a moment to look at their paperwork, suits and jackets making them seem a bit out of place. (a bit?) Then the guy in front points to Ted dramatically and calls him out. "We're here to help the helpless! To Befriend the Freindless! To defeat the...Rudy you're an idiot. Just attack him already." Then they split up and come at Ted with sticks. Ted Grant scowls, "Nine! Nine! Why you little ... hey are you guys going to transform or power up or something? I'll wait ... oh hey Richard!" Ted waves. "Yeah ... hey listen you guys ... I got friends I haven't seen in a while. You want to forget this? I'll forget that Winnebago in cargo pants puled a knife on me and let you get back to ... whatever." Maybe he should offer some scones to sweeten the deal? Seeing the charging activists he makes a sort of "Nyaaaah sound and drops into a fighting stance. This is okay. He tackled Per Degaton once. Cassandra Cain is the Chinese judge. She may be biased. Richard Dragon offers a bit of a half hearted wave as he keeps on filming. He hopes this doesn't actually scare customers his way from Grant's, but such is life! Richard is cramping from holding in his laughter, a lip tucked between his teeth to stifle the sniggering that escapes. Does he lend a hand? Nope. Ted's got this. Lowering her hands, since Ted doesn't need the distraction of her undervaluing his fighting, especially when he's clearly enjoying himself, Cassandra eyes Richard. Then shrugs, not sure why the amusement. She's never seen Power Rangers after all. Then starts pumping her fist to cheer Ted on. Because why not, he seems to want an appreciative audience. Ted Grant blocks the first stick and disarms the activist with minimal force yelling, "Scram!" The next one charges and Ted dips and lets him hit and roll off his back. Again minimal force. These are just kids, not like the goon with the shiv. Then sticks are coming at him from all sides and he's dodging like mad and trying for nerve strikes to drop people without hurting them. He usually deals in hurt but ... no way he martyrs these guys. "Why don't you guys hit up Luthor or WayneTech or Starr software ... ?" He breaks a baton in half for emphasis. "We have!" says one guy as he misses Ted with a badly telegraphed strike. "We're everywhere. EVERYWHE.." he almost goes into a real rant, but finds Ted's fist in his face interrupting his monologue. As he stumbles back into a trash can and falls inside, upside-down, he can be heard to finish, "everywhere..." Others try to take the pain to Ted, while one guy in the background is surreptitiously hanging a poster on his window. The leaflet kid from earlier gives a high pitched 'kiai!' as he tries to pump himself up in appropriate fashion. He balls his fists, striking a pose as Ted goes around breaking sticks...and goes to try to launch himself at Ted's back for the dog pile. Ted Grant decides to tackle this problem in a different way. Also he is out of sticks to break and some necks are looking tempting. He spins around and grabs the Kiai Kid out of the air. Very strong fingers close around his throat. They hold him an inch or so off the curb. Ted says in a very low voice, "I'm outta sticks to break. I'm ready to call it quits ... if you are? If you just ask any of the people around you, I'm showing uncharacteristic charity right now. Anyone want to confirm before I turn this guy into a hand puppet?!" The Kiai Kid is the only one not running at this point, as the group of Friends of Humanity take to the hills. They abandon their guy like white on rice, and show off an impressive set of shoe leather in the process. True talent, there, but it does leave the guy Ted is holding...kind of holding the bag. And they've managed to wallaper the front of his dojo with posters. Ted Grant says, "Drat! I'm foiled. This must be act one." Cassandra Cain is offering a full two hands of fingers though. Not sure if she should be smiling, but she's at least giving a decent score for the event. Richard Dragon clicks off the record button, then goes to clicking other things on his cell phone as he now has a more easy going smile. He'll peer down at Cass and quip,"Yeah, wasn't bad." Ted Grant sets the Kiai Kid down and glares a moment before speaking, "People aren't fair game because they can do something you can't. I can do things you can't for that matter. There's no safe place, no safe future except in yourself. Seek training. Get strong and you won't be scared of ... everyone. And clean those damn posters off my gym or I'll ... I'll do something you will not like at all. Really. Make you forget all about mutants! You'll start targeting geezers." Cassandra puts her hands in her pockets quietly. She shakes her head, not really sure how to react to all this, and decides that the best possible response is to walk past Ted and TKK and into the gym where she can see if he's updated his punching bags at all. Maybe stretch a little. This was wierd. Richard Dragon pipes up again as the poster boy goes to tearing the paper off the side of his building,"Aww, come on. Captain America is at least as old as you are!" With that, he'll eye the pint sized terror as she goes in to check out the bags. He pockets his cell phone and goes to fold his arms again, adding,"Good to see you still get a light workout in from time to time." Ted Grant reaches out a hand to snug Cassandra as she goes by. "Hey you! No hello? No hug? No nothing. It's been months and years. C'mere!" He extends a hand to Richard. "It's an honor to meet the Dragon. Let me just deal with this wiseass." Leaning into Ted's hug, Cassandra shows an abnormally warm reaction. She smiles and hugs him back, throwing all she's got into it. Still not really a big talker, she says what she needs with how honest her body is. And maybe a small tear on her cheek that she's unashamed of. When she's released she does stretch a bit though. Extends her left leg up over her head, then lets it go down on the right side to the floor as she lifts the right. Literal over-splits stretching made to look easy. Richard Dragon will take Ted's hand briefly, not inclined to interrupt Cass. Apparently something's there he missed out on whil overseas. He refolds his arms and keeps his thoughts to himself by turning his attention to the poster boy. Stepping languidly over, he quips,"Don't forget the tape residue. Every bit of it, or it's vandalism." With Cassandra inside showing off...which is clearly what she's doing, since she normally just fights and calls it stretching, Ted and Richard sit back and watch. Oddly the scones in the front are sampled, and maybe a beer or two. Cassandra for her part kind of enjoys herself for a bit, but really...it's all in fun. Even if she is the only one who can do that without wincing. Boys. But then...the view is amazing at times. Even for an old guy.